Only You
by WITCHY127
Summary: What happens when Severus finds he's in love?


I'll think of a title later.

_He's walking towards me…he's getting closer…he sat down…sigh oh well, time to teach the invalids._

"Books out, wands away;" I snarled at the morons that call themselves seventh years, once they comprehended what I had said to them I put up a slide show of vampires vs. veelas, "today as you can hopefully see we are comparing Vampires and Veelas, by this Friday I want a six inch report on the differences and the similarities, just pay attention to what's going on in front of you and you should be able to do the assignment." They got to work and it was peaceful for about twenty minutes then there was a big thud and a cry of pain. One of Malfoy's croons had dropped their book on Potter's foot, and he had yelped.

"Potter, Detention tonight after dinner." He looked at me in surprise and confusion,

"But…professor I haven't done anything, that moron Goyle threw his book at my head and missed by a foot…literally…"

"Enough excuses, class dismissed, remember Potter, right after dinner." He glared at me and limped out the door. I sat there correcting papers, and then decided; since they all failed except Granger and Malfoy I was going to get ready for tomorrow. Dinner was uneventful, aside from Dumbledore missing his chair before we started to eat…that was slightly comical…not that I laughed, laughing is over-rated.

_The time has come…the walrus said…NO! detention…Potter…girlie sigh I get to spend as much time with him that I see fit, even though he thinks I hate him…I really don't…really I've loved him for a while…_

He knocked softly then walked in and looked at me, I think I saw something flicker in his eyes, but it's replaced quickly by hate, which made me sad I said quietly,

"Potter…"

"Professor" he sneered, "I'm here to fulfill my detention."

"Yes…your detention" I was trying to think quickly of what I should have him do…but the only thing I could focus on was his eyes…

"Professor?? SNAPE!" I came out of my reverie, slightly startled,

"Just…write some lines…I guess…" I really couldn't figure out what else to have him do…he looked at me for a moment with that look in his eyes again, I couldn't quite figure out what it was; he looked shocked for a moment and sat down. I sat at my desk and looked around, I couldn't figure out what was going on with me, I'm unsure of something…I can't focus on anything but him…OH MY GODS. I'M IN LOVE WITH HARRY BLOODY POTTER…what do I do??? What do I say??? I took a drink of water and started to choke. Great…just Great…first I figure out I love the bloody boy who lived, and then I choke on water. Lovely, I know. I heard a,

"You okay sir?" I coughed a little more and looked up…wow...he looked concerned…I looked away

"Ahem…I'm fine Harry…uh…lines…go back to them…" oh shit…I called him Harry…I sighed when I heard,

"Who are you and what have you done with our professor?" he yelled then backed away and tripped I came so close to rushing to his side, I was actually out of my seat. I sat down hurriedly,

"What are you talking about Potter?" I said coldly. I had to make it seem like nothing happened, but that wasn't working, my face was bright red with embarrassment, and I mean BRIGHT RED. And the for some odd reason he started blushing, so naturally I started mumbling incoherent sentences that he could only get little pieces of,

"…I…you…don't…UGH!" that's really all that I could get out…so I just stood there staring at him waiting for him to say something. But he stood there I had the sudden thought that we were acting like nervous high school boys…that were totally crushing on each other…

"What were you going to say, Potter?" I finally managed to say.

"What? Me? You were the one that wouldn't finish your sentence" I stared at him, and actually let hurt come into my eyes, he yelled at me…and I actually felt the pain from his words…then,

"I mean…what were you going to say?" I swallowed nervously and had the sentence all worked out in my head then this came out.

"You don't finish lines" I mentally smacked myself, moron…

"I…what??" he hollered. I just stared at him and then he moved forward to my desk and I leaned towards him. I couldn't stop staring into those beautiful emerald eyes, I whispered like it was only for him even though it was just an everyday sentence,

"You don't need to finish your lines Harry…" his eyes widened in shock, and I turned one corner of my mouth up, "you're dismissed."

"Y…Yes professor…" he walked backwards out of the room not taking his eyes from mine. Once he was out of the door I let the breath out that I didn't realize I had been holding. And once he was gone, I smiled; an actual real smile. I decided that he was going to be mine. No matter what; I was going to have him for my own. I went to my personal bathroom and looked at what I had to work with…practically nothing. I fire-called Albus and told him that I'd be back in a few hours; I had to go to Hogsmeade. I bought some shampoo, conditioner, and some new smell pretty soap…I didn't just say that…shudder anyway, once I got back to Hogwarts, I went straight to my bathroom, I washed and conditioned my hair, and washed with the new soap. By that time it was ten o'clock, so I went to bed.

The next morning I decided to wash and condition again, then I dried my hair and tied it back, I did a teeth whitening spell, and made my nose straight again. I donned my signature black outfit, but today I wore my more form-fitting one, with (of course) the billowing cape. I looked in the mirror and stared for a moment…I have to admit, I looked good, and luckily for me I had Harry for my first class today. I smiled again, I look good when I smile…huh…who knew? My alarm went off, time for class.

I sighed quickly and slammed the door,

"well what are you all waiting for?" they just stared, then Parkinson raised her hand "yes, Miss. Parkinson?" she stared for a moment and then bravely stuttered out,

"Wh…what happened to you professor?"

"What are you babbling about?"

"You look…different…" I smiled and everyone gasped. I made eye contact with Harry and he was smiling…I almost giggled…ALMOST being the operative word there.

"Potter, you can re-do your detention tonight, it wasn't…satisfactory last night." He nodded slowly,

"Of course Professor." And then he smiled…at me!! My mind was reeling, does he like me? I hope so…maybe, I'll…gods forbid…talk to him?


End file.
